


Lost in the Jungle

by Polar_Bear_Biceps



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Armpit Kink, Ass Play, M/M, Sweat, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polar_Bear_Biceps/pseuds/Polar_Bear_Biceps
Summary: You get caught out in the jungle... But who's really in control? Written to tease /u/Papaya-Dreaming.





	Lost in the Jungle

You could not tell whether the sky was clear or overcoast from your position - the dense foliage of the Kumungu jungles prevented you from seeing more than a few feet in any given direction. You were a person of some nobility, traveling alongside an explorer party on a sightseeing tour. A glimpse of a beautiful tropical butterfly had made you abandon your party - just for a few seconds, you’d convinced yourself - but with the thick shrubbery and the sound of various animal calls surrounding you, returning seemed like an impossible feat.  
Still, you pressed on. The sweltering heat left you parched, but your spirit remained unbroken. Machete in hand, you self-assuredly cut a path like the intrepid adventurer you know you weren’t. You let your guard down for a second too long, when you stopped for a break, however.  
Out of the dense underbrush pounced a shadowy figure. Before you had the time to react, you were knocked hard to the ground, the force of the impact making you drop your only means of self-defense. You must’ve lost consciousness for a few seconds, but when you came to, you couldn’t roll aside - his bulky frame had pinned you down. Your eyes refocused, revealing a face you recognized instantly. Marred with scars, and bearing that tell-tale eyepatch, you knew it had to be the legendary Shuriman hunter - Rengar. Judging by the glint in his eye, he seemed to know what you were thinking. No introductions appeared to be necessary.  
“Something exotic, for a change.” he rumbled, gripping your chin with two fingers and examining your bruised face. “No humans tend to be foolish enough to tread here.” With a mere swipe of a single one of his talons, he’d torn clean through the clothes and armor on your torso, revealing your sweat-soaked chest. “Kumungun cougars make for good eating, but they’re so… gamey. You humans are delightfully tender in comparison.” he continued. Your breathing picked up in speed. Inaction would lead to your death, and fighting him directly would only have you die more painfully, so you decided to do something incredibly foolish. Your hands darted forward, worming their way under his skirt and each firmly gripping a handful of his shapely ass.

His eyes widened and his head shot back somewhat. The jungle suddenly went whisper-quiet as the two of you stared each other in the eye, unblinkingly, for what seemed like minutes. He leaned forward until his eyes were inches away from yours and spoke up. “A true warrior always follows up on a successful attack.” he said. You flashed a grin and continued your assault. With both hands kneading and massaging that sizable, fluffy butt, you gauged his reaction. His eyes were closed, and if you listened very, very carefully, you could almost hear a purr rising up from the back of his throat. Looks like he doesn’t get pampered very often.  
You retrieved one of your hands. He cocked his head in mild confusion, but leaned forward and rumbled a little more when you began scratching him behind his ears, on the back of his head, wherever your hand could reach. His tongue even stuck out when you scratched a spot riiight under his jaw. “Does the kitty like that?” you boldly asked. He attempted to stifle his rumbling as best he could and looked you dead in the eye. “Don’t call me kitty, human.” he scoffed. You did not respond, though your movements slowed to a crawl. He got a little more fidgety with each passing minute, until he spoke up: “What is it, human? Can’t you speed things up?” “I’ll do it if you let me call you kitty.” you responded, your voice cold. “...F-fine.” he said, looking away. “That’s a good kitty.” you cooed, scratching that one spot with renewed vigor.  
This felt really nice. Rengar was like a big, fluffy, and very heavy blanket, purring through his inhaling and exhaling. The heavy part seemed to grow over time, as he spent less energy pinning you down and more just using his bulk to take a nap on top of you. 

Given your… intimate position, there were a few things you were bound to notice. First, below the ass you’d spent so long caressing, something was starting to stir. Second, the air between you two began to grow thick with his scent. “Kitty?” you asked? “Hmph?” he rumbled groggily, sitting back up. “I’d like to ask you a favor, if that’s alright with you.” “...I’ll consider it.” he responded. “What did you have in mind?” You swallowed. From this angle, you could see just about every inch of his perfectly sculpted body, even if most of his form laid hidden beneath his skirt and sleeveless body armor. “Human?” he said, sounding somewhat worried. “Oh, uh, right. Would you mind, uh, putting your hands behind your head?” you stuttered. He complied reluctantly, revealing his sweat-soaked fur. You had a half-mind to sit back and admire the view for just a little longer, but your body refused. 

You sat up and lunged forward, burying your face in those musky pits and inhaling as much as your lungs could muster. His scent carried a vigor that instantly wormed its way into your mind. The thrill of the hunt mixed with the pheromones you just forced his body to produce combined into an explosive cocktail that left you giddy and anxious for more. You could feel his eyes boring down into you. “I see you’re, er, excited to pay your respects to your superior.” he said shakily. “Mhm, yeah, yeah.” you said between deep inhales, rubbing your face against his pit-fur and slathering your face with his scent. Even in the midst of your fervor, you could feel him shuffling around a bit. He gripped the back of your head and wrested you in place. “Lick it clean, human.” he commanded - not that you needed much encouragement. Your mind already partially clouded by his musk, you set off to worship him in earnest. It was as if your body acted purely on instinct as you lapped at his pit like a parched dog, your body occasionally attempting to reel back for fresh air before gently but urgently being forced back by a paw pad-studded hand. Only after minutes of fervent cleaning were you let go, collapsing back onto the dirt as a heaving mess while he towered above you, wearing the broadest grin you’d ever seen.

As you panted, you called out. “Kitty?” “Hm?” he responded. You weakly patted your cheek. “Sit.” His eyes widened in excitement. “You mean, s-sit on there? I’ll consider it.” he said, shakily, as though his proud warrior façade wasn’t beyond saving. You noticed it took him considerable strength to remain composed and not just smack his rear down on your face - his movements stiff and composed. His ass now hung about an inch above your head. That wasn’t what you asked for. Grabbing his hips with both hands, you slammed his ass down on your head, spreading his cheeks and burying your nose as deep as it could go, smothering yourself in his powerful glutes. You breathed deep and felt woozy - this scent was much more powerful than the one you experienced prior. His sizable thighs had blocked out your view of the outside world - only a few trickles of light that filtered through his fur allowed you to see that pucker. Pink, shiny, and exquisitely tight-looking. You wanted a taste. Above you sounded a suppressed gasp as you slid your tongue up against that tight pucker, probing it ever-so-gently. His scent was so potent here, his taste doubly so. You slid your hands back and forth along the top of his thighs to try and get him to loosen up. To your surprise, he gingerly put his hands on top of yours and calmed his breathing. His hole loosened up just a little, allowing you to probe inside.  
That struck a chord! As soon as you’d made it in, you could feel him wiggling on top of you. So many emotions looking for an outlet, none of them able to be expressed. “That’s… That’s good, human. You may continue.” he panted, as though he dictated the pace. Now that he’d finally loosened up, your hands gripped the top of his thighs once more and forced him down. You needed as much give as you could, even if the weight of his body felt like it could crush your skull at any moment. When you’d managed to get your whole tongue in, you carefully scoured his insides, looking for that one spot - and there it was! He roared into the jungle, scaring off a flock of birds, and dug his claws in your legs. Not enough to cause grievous harm, fortunately - and he was kind enough to set his hands down on the ground afterwards. You continued your assault on his prostate, each jab beautifully accented by a cute ‘ah!’ from above you. He bucked his hips wildly in a desperate attempt to get you in as deep as possible, pawing himself off at the same time. It took mere minutes before he came with a thunderous roar - one that would doubtlessly alert any would-be predators to your location if they didn’t know already. They knew better than to attack, of course.

“That was… satisfactory.” he panted, the stars still fading from his sight as he laid beside you. “Your party’s not too far off. I will guide you to them under the condition that no one finds out about our encounter.”  
You agreed, and your mind raced with plausible excuses to visit this jungle again.


End file.
